sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Ivrea
The Duchy of Ivrea is one of the constituent countires of Savoy. It was created in 964 from territories of the previously conquered Kingom of Ivrea. The First Duchy and Kingdom of Ivrea The First Duchy of Ivrea was formed during the early stages of the Lombard conquest of Italy. It was granted to the first duke by Lombard King Zaban, when the latter gave the cities of Ivrea, Ingria and Leini to form the Duchy, in addition to Caluso, which was Audulo's fief where he already ruled as Lord (granted in 408 after the creation of the Kingdom of Lombardy). Caluso remained Audulo's capital until his death. His son Taino I moved the capital to Ivrea in 425, where it remained afterwards. In 494 Ivrea made it's first advance to the north of Italy, attempting to conquer the Kingdom of Terst, however Duke Radoald I was defeated by Arifridos II and held for ransom for over a year. Thereafter Ivrea was forced to sing a peace treaty with Terst, which was signed in 497 at neutral ground at Ossola, where Autulu I of Ossola served as mediator. In 518 Gadulo I launched a surprise offensive against the weakened Kingdom of Lombary, driving out it's King and conquering all of it's territories. Thereafter Gadulo styled himself "Duke Ivrea and Regent of Lombardy", however the territory of the kingdom was, for all intents and purposes, incorporated into Ivrea almost seemlessly. This resulted in a war between Gadulo and Faroald, Duke of Spoleto, consisting of three failed campaigns fought (520, 522 and 523) and the Battle of Nola in 525. In this the forces of Spoleto had reached into main Ivrean territory, and while one regiment was marching on Ivrea, another, headed by Faroald, engaged Gadulo's army at the city of Nola. After a lenghty battle, Gadulo's forces managed to break through and defeat Faroald's regiment, Faroald himself sustaining heavy injuries. The subsequent rumour about Faroald's death at Nola resulted in the regiment marching on Ivrea dispersing. Following the defeat at Nola, King Alipergula of Lombardy made no further attempts to reclaim his kingdom, however his son, King Grimuald, managed to muster up a strong enough regiment of volunteers and local loyalists that he was able to march on Ivrea in 539. After a drawn out battle Grimuald's forces managed to kill Duke Audulo II, however were then forced to retreat. This was the last time any King of the Lombards lead troop into battle. After Grimuald's death in 541 relations between Ivrea and Spoleto became more peacefull, a "temporary" peace treaty being singed in 566 by Dukes Lando of Ivrea and Faroald II of Spoleto. This peace treaty was then ratified by Lombard King-in-exile Daufer, as an example of his lack of influence. It remained in place until 679. As a result of this treaty, a new peace treaty was also signed with the Kingdom of Terst in 544. In 568 a local uprising happened, supported by the Duke of Ivrea Ardoin I. In 569 a part of the Old Lombard holdings fell to the Duchy. King Adalbern III of Thuringia attempted to retake these territories, but was only able to secure those that were not in Ivrean hands yet. In 575 Adalbern's son Bisin II managed to defeat the Ivreans, however he was not able to hold the territory for long. In 677 Ivrea conquered the territory of it's minor ally, the Kingdom of Ossola. Duke Gadulo II then proclaimed himself King of Ivrea and shortly afterwards also declared his intention to reunify the Lombards "under a single Lombard King, ruling in Ivrea" and attacked Spoleto. In the first year of this war he managed to conquer a large chunk of Spoleto's territory and have Duke Gisulf of Spoleto executed. Gisulf's son Gisulf II died two years later during Ivrea's siege of Avezzano. The city itself was captured in 683, with Captain Hrodgaud and his entire regiment stalling the Ivrean forces long enough to ensure the escape of the surviving civilians in the city. The Ivreans made constant if small advances through Spoleto all throughout the rest of Gadulo II's rule. In addition in 685 Grassulf, King of Lombardy, was captured by the Ivreans after a failed attempt to retake the Lombard Kingdom's lands. He remained a prisoner in Ivrea until the end of the war. In 689 King Gadulo II died suddenly, as the result of poisoning. His brother Lando III became the new King, however he lacked his brother's drive and charisma as well as his strategic skills and as a result the Ivreans rapidly lost territories in Spoleto, until 692 when he was forced by Thrasimund II of Spoleto to sing a peace treaty at Nola (the location being chosen in an attempt to wipe away Faroald I's defeat at the Battle of Nola in 525) , returning all territories previously conquered to Spoleto. In 820 Ivrean purchased some islands in the Adriatic from the Kingdom of Terst, which resulted in the total conquest of all islands held by Terst in the Adriatic by 828. In 848 Sebenico also fell to Ivrea. The remaining provines of East Pago and Trogir held out until 873. In 933 Ivrea then conquered Terst itself. Following a period of internal turmoil in Spoleto, fueled in part by the Ivrean kings, Tasilo II of Ivrea began a campaign to conquer Spoleto in 940, and by 950, after making considerable advances, managed to ally himself with the Duchy of Capua, the Kingdom of Alba Longa, the Duchy of Salerno and Savoy, in an attempt to defeat Spoleto once and for all. However Spoleto managed to win the Battle of Tusculum and following the war Savoy broke all ties with Ivrea and began to attack and conquer Ivrean territory. Spoleto meanwhile conquered all the other former allies that Ivrea had at the Battle of Tusculum and by 957 the territory of the Kingdom of Ivrea was divided between Savoy and Spoleto. However Savoy did grant Ivrea some autonomy as an auntonomous Duchy and, much later, as a Constituent country of Savoy. Lords of Caluso * Audulo I 408-414 Dukes of Ivrea * Audulo I 414-423 * Taino I 423-446 * Sinibaldo I 446-478 * Ragilo I 478-492 * Radoald I 492-508 * Gadulo I 508-528 * Audulo II 528-539 * Lando I 539-565 * Ardoin I 565-584 * Nando I 584-603 * Taino II 603-627 * Authari I 627-646 * Lando II 646-673 * Gadulo II 673-677 Kings of Ivrea * Gadulo II (673-677)677-689 * Lando III 689-697 * Ardoin II 697-715 * Audulo III 715-739 * Gundo I 739-757 * Authari II 757-793 * Nando II 793-823 * Tasilo I 823-848 * Lando IV 848-873 * Radoald II 873-901 * Gadulo III 901-930 * Tasilo II 930-957 Dukes of Ivrea * Tasilo II (930-957)964-968 * Tassilo III 968-992 * Nando III 992-1025 * Lando V 1025-1053 * Gadulo IV 1053-1090 * Radoald III 1090-1122 * Gundo II 1122-1157 * Tassilo IV 1157-1190 * Authari III 1190-1216 * Taino III 1216-1247 * Gadulo V 1247-1279 * Nando IV 1279-1311 * Audulo IV 1311-1349 * Ardoin III 1349-1383 * Tassilo V 1385-1415 * Sinibaldo II 1415-1456 * Radoald IV 1456-1488 * Lando VI 1488-1521 * Gundoald I 1521-1561 * Audulo V 1561-1597 * Ardoin IV 1597-1624 * Gundo III 1624-1658 * Sinibaldo III 1658-1691 * Gadulo VI 1691-1720 * Audulo VI 1720-1746 * Lando VII 1746-1782 * Tassilo VI 1782-1816 * Ragilo II 1816-1855 * Taino IV 1855-